House of Myths / House of Nightmares
"House of Myths / House of Nightmares" are the seventh and eighth episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis. Plot Jerome takes Fabian's poem for Nina; Senkhara leaves her mark on Nina; The dollhouse begins to communicate to Nina; The dollhouse holds a map; Poppy researches her father's past; Senkhara marks Fabian. Nina gets advice about the mask from Fabian's godfather. Summary House of Myths The show picks up where the last episode left off; Senkhara grabs Nina's arm, telling her that the mask is close and to ask the one who knows. Nina sits up in bed, acting as though it was all a dream until she sees the Mark of Anubis on her left arm where Senkhara grabbed her. The mark glows as she tries to rub it off, but is unable to. Later, while walking to class, Nina tells Fabian that the events from the night before felt very real. Fabian appologizes for their argument from the previous day right before Nina shows him the mark. While the two are both looking at the mark, Victor sees that Nina has been cursed; when Nina insists that it washes off, Victor says ominously, "I hope for your sake it does." As Victor walks away, Fabian says he has an idea. Back at the house, Jerome and Alfie grab their bags, only to find Fabian's crumpled poem. Mick sits down to breakfast with Mara and Patricia and tells them his dad has pulled some strings to get him into the Victoria Academy of Sport, one of the best sports academies in the world. Patricia and Mara encourage Mick to take his father's bribe. Mara says it doesn't have to be the end of their relationship, but Mick reminds her it is a twenty four hour flight to Australia. Fabian and Nina are at Rutter's Antiques, looking for Uncle Ade, but they learn that he is on an archaeological dig in Egypt. Fabian's Godfather, Jasper, is "shop-sitting" in the mean time. Fabian asks Jasper if he's heard of the Mask of Anubis and when Jasper pulls out the exhibition catalog from the Egypt exhibit, Nina clarifies that they mean the ''real ''Mask of Anubis. Fabian tells Nina to tell Jasper about the dreams and pushes up her sleeve to reveal the Mark of Anubis. Back at school, Mara is wondering what to do about Mick. She says her great aunt once told her that "If you love someone you should set them free," and wonders if that's what she's supposed to do with Mick. Patricia says the two of them are great together, despite having nothing in common. Mara takes this as Patricia telling her that Mick needs to realize how different they are and plans on trying to make Mick break up with her. Jasper tells Fabian and Nina about a myth that says the Mark of Anubis is given by Anubis as a curse to those who have wronged him. Jasper doesn't understand why a female spirit would give out the curse, but says he'll look into it. In the hall back at school, Jerome pulls his sister's ponytail as he and Alfie walk by, causing her to knock a plaque off of the wall. When Poppy picks it up, she see her father's name on it and asks Mr. Sweet if there is a way to find out if her father went to the school. When he finds out her father was John Clarke he says it was long before his time and insists she goes to class. Victor approaches Sweet and tells him that Nina bears the Mark of Anubis. Mr. Sweet says he will not remove Nina from the exhibition bid per Victor's request and Victor says "It will be on your head" if they lose the bid. Nina remembers that she hasn't told Fabian about the Book of Isis and as she tells him that Victor is looking for it, Amber overhears. She tells Nina and Fabian "If it's Sibuna related, I need to know." Mrs. Andrews walks in, followed by Mick and begins class. Mick asks a girl with glasses and a book if he can sit by her, only to find out that it is Mara. Alfie takes spray paint to his set of "wheels" while Nina has dinner with Gran. Gran insists that she is okay to travel, despiter having migrane-like headaches lately. She assures Nina that Fabian has feelings for her. Nina hears a voice saying "watch the timepiece, Nina" as Gran talks. Back in her room, Nina is talking to Amber about Fabian and Joy and lets slip that the house has "a cursey spirit" in it. When Nina says that Sarah can no longer help them, the dollhouse lights up and begins to smoke. Fabian walks in and they realize the doll house was Sarah's. Fabian tries to move the doll house, but it is too hot. He is heard by Victor who then knocks on the door and yells "Is there a boy in there?" They throw a blanket over the dollhouse. Victor enters the room while the dollhouse continues to smoke. House of Nightmares Victor enters the room and orders Fabian to go to his room. Fabian leaves as Amber and Nina stand in front of the doll house in an attempt to conceal it from Victor, who is looking for the source of the smoke. Gran walks in, jokingly asking Victor to not give her detention for missing her curfew, causing Victor to leave. The next morning, Gran is leaving for London and says her headache is a bit better. Downstairs, Mara continues to try to emphasize the differences between her and Mick. When Mick asks about Mara's glasses he says "They're sort of..." Jerome interjects with "disfiguring," but Mick says they're cute on Mara. Alfie comes in to tell Amber that he found a set of wheels. He decorated a red tractor/mower with pink feathers, pink fur, ribbons, and painted pink designs. Amber refuses to ride on it, but when the other students tell Alfie they each want to try, Amber requests the first ride. Alfie drives her all the way to her classroom, but she tells him that they need to go on a trial date before they can be an official couple. Nina tells Fabian that she knows the dollhouse is a key and that it's trying to tell her something. As they all sit in class, Joy asks if Fabian wants to listen to a CD with possible tracks for the video that night. When Fabian says yes, Joy responds with "It's a date!" We see Jasper coming out of Mr. Sweet's office with Victor and Sweet. Victor thanks him for the information on the book of Isis, which he says are a collection of scrolls from 14th century BC. Fabian sees Jasper and goes to talk to him. Jasper tells Fabian he will be the exhibit curator if the school wins the bid. Fabian asks if he has any more information on the Mask of Anubis. Jasper says he's working on it and is meeting an expert he knows from an online forum. The expert calls himself "The Collector." Mara attempts to cheer on Mick in the hall and asks if he'll be cheering her on at chess club that night. He responds with "Just try and stop me." Mara asks Patricia if he's more into her geeky persona and they are both baffled as to how it happened. In the Drama studio, Fabian and Nina surmise that the Frobisher-Smythes may have brought more than just the cup back from Egypt. When Amber comes in, looking for information on Sibuna matters, Fabian and Nina change the subject to the fact that they haven't been on a date yet. Nina brings up Fabian and Joy's meeting about the film and Fabian says that it really isn't a date. At the house, Poppy and Mara are researching Poppy's father. Poppy knows that Mr. Sweet was hiding something and they go on the school web archive to look up John Clarke. Victor is in his office listening to the doll again. He looks in the Exhibition catalog and finds "Libri Antiquus," which translates to books of old. The catalog also says that the books of old are a set of scrolls transposed into book form. He tells Corbierre that is Jasper was correct, one of the books is the Book of Isis. Poppy and Mara find John Clarke on the Alumni search from 1978. Poppy pulls out a picture and confirms that it is her father. They also find out that Sweetie was in the same year as Poppy's father and they both lived in Anubis House. Up in Joy's room, Fabian and Joy are listening to tracks. Joy claims she has a cramp and Fabian rubs it for her just as Patricia walks into the room. Fabian becomes flustered and yells "cramp," at Patricia and then hurries from the room yelling to use track one as he leaves. Later, Fabian is talking in his sleep. He says "I can't come with you, Joy. I'm going on a date with Nina." He is dreaming of a date with Nina at Anubis house. The dining room table is covered in candles and rose petals. Nina walks in and as he touches her cheek she turns into Senkhara. Fabian goes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face, but as he moves to grab a towel he sees the glowing Mark of Anubis on his arm and hears Senkhara laughing. In Nina and Amber's room, the dollhouse lights up again. Nina says she doesn't know what it's trying to show her and a drawer below the steps of the house opens. Nina pulls a piece of paper from the drawer, whispering "Finally!" as the dollhouse goes black. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary References *http://houseofanubiswiki.tumblr.com/post/15625955463/the-episode-summarys-for-the-next-4-episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes